Intoxicating Scent
by AlexConfused
Summary: Mikado is the new kid in school, all he wants to do is to get through his first day without embarrassing himself, but what happens when he finds the cologne of one of his classmates completely irresistible?


_A/N Hey, so this is my fist fan fiction that I've put online, hope you enjoy, Reviews and comments are welcomed._

* * *

The dark haired boy walked into his new classroom and bowed.  
"My name is Mikado Ryugamine, please take good care of me!" he said with a slight blush.

***5 minutes earlier***

Izaya was leaning back in his chair, listening to the teacher drone on; apparently, there was a new kid coming.  
"….and when he gets here I want all of you to treat him well!" he finished just as there was a knock at the door. A small boy walked in looking kind of lost. He wasn't bad actually, a little on the think side, but he had raven black hair, like Izaya's own, but his best feature by far were his eyes, he had piercing cyan eyes, just like the sky. He introduced himself, albeit a little awkwardly, but he still looked cute with his blushing face.

"Okay then, Mikado you can have a seat behind Izaya." Sensei said while pointing in the direction or the other raven haired boy; instantaneously piercing cyan eyes focused on Ruby ones. If possible the boy blushed even harder;  
'Oh?' Izaya thought, 'that's a compelling reaction.. The boy may interest him yet.'

Mikado made his way to his appointed seat, all the while avoiding the other boy's gaze which was currently fixed on him. As he sat down he could smell the faint trace of something, flowers? No that wasn't it.. A perfume; but who would be wearing a perfume to school? This wasn't the most puzzling part of the situation though; what was, was the blue eyed teen's reaction to the scent. It turned him on to no end; it was muddling his thoughts, all this lust caused only by a fragrance, and for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

As the bell rang for class to be dismissed, all the students scattered.  
Mikado stood up to put away his notes, when in front of him he saw two leather boots standing in front of his desk, slowly, he lifted his head to see the owner of said boots, taking in the black ripped jeans, the unbuttoned at the top white linen shirt, the loose red tie hanging around a pale slim neck, leading up to a face framed with dark hair, and a pair of intense Ruby eyes he now knew as Izaya's.

Izaya grinned at the open mouthed expression on the smaller boy's face accompanied by the slight blush spreading across his cheekbones.  
"Hey, I'm Izaya Orihara." The boy said with a small smirk gracing his lips.  
"M-Mikado, nice to meet you." He stuttered weakly.  
And then it hit him, that scent from before.  
"Is that you?" Mikado choked out wide eyed.  
"What?" Izaya asked dumbly, thoroughly confused at the boy's sudden outburst.  
"The perfume!" The blue eyed boy said while leaning closer to Izaya to press his nose against the other boy's neck. Mikado almost moaned at the scent invading his nostrils, it was unlike any cologne he'd ever come across.  
By this time Izaya had gotten over his initial shock and was now thoroughly amused at his classmate, even more so when he realized that Mikado had no intention of moving any time soon.  
"Mikado-kun?"  
"hmm?" the boy practically moaned out as a response.  
"What are you doing?" Izaya asked grinning widely.  
At this the blue eyed boy finally snapped out of it, he released Izaya so fast you'd think he'd been burned; his face only got redder, no longer from the closeness of their bodies and Izaya's cologne, but at the dawning realization of what he'd just done.  
He started frantically bowing his head in apology and saying sorry as if it were some kind of mantra, this of course only amused Izaya more.  
"Stop saying sorry Mikado-kun, if I didn't want you to touch me you would never have even gotten near me."  
Hearing this Mikado paused, looking up at Izaya though thick eyelashes, a faint dust of pink on his cheeks.  
"You're not mad?"  
"Nahh, but if you really like my cologne so much I can tell you where to go get it, it's not that common, but I know a store that always have it in stock."  
Mikado nodded happily while Izaya gave him the direction to the store. He planned on going directly after school.  
"Anyway.." Izaya said "I'm gonna head to class, the bell rang quite a while ago, see ya later Mika-chan" he winked leaving a blushing Mikado in his tread.  
Classes went by agonizingly slowly for Mikado that day, the raven haired boy sat in front of him almost all day, his fragrance was intoxicating, Mikado couldn't think of anything but Izaya the entire time.

***At the store***

Mikado had found the store Izaya told him about; He'd also found the cologne; but it just wasn't the same. The scent Izaya emitted wasn't only due to the cologne he figured, but also Izaya's own personal fragrance, that was the scent he really liked, so, he went home. A little disappointed, and a little confused over his new found obsession with his classmate.

***Next Day***

Izaya was waiting for his own new found interest at the front gate of the school. The minute he caught sight of him, he jumped at him, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy, one over his shoulder and the other around his waist, fingers slowly inching towards his stomach.  
"So, did you find it, Mi-ka-do-chan?" he asked teasingly.  
Mikado had to hold in his moan from the boy's hands on him, their bodies flush against each other, Izaya's scent once again setting him on fire, it was too much.  
He broke away halfheartedly to keep from embarrassing himself any further.  
"I did, but it wasn't the same…"  
'Oh?' Izaya thought to himself.  
"How so?" he asked.  
"W-Well…. I think…." Mikado mumbled the rest of the sentence so inaudibly that Izaya didn't catch it.  
"I'm sorry what? I didn't hear that last part." The raven asked, scrunching up his face.  
"I said…. Izaya-kun's scent smelled different." He lied, a slight blush on his cheeks while avoiding the other's gaze yet again.  
The raven chuckled at the smaller boy's antics, and because he was known to be a little bit of a sadist, he figured he would torture Mikado a little more.  
"Come on Mika-chan, let's go somewhere."  
"But, what about class?" he said, eyes widening.  
"We can skip, it's only music anyway."  
The blue eyed boy reluctantly agreed, letting Izaya take hold of his hand. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, he allowed himself to be dragged to a secluded area; which just so happened to be the school roof.

"So, tell me Mika-chan I smell different how?"  
Mikado fidgeted, not knowing how to answer without betraying how his body reacted to the other teen.  
"Well….it's nice." He said lamely.  
"Do you like it better or do you like me?"  
Izaya said suggestively, a smirk playing on his lips, leaning slightly too close for Mikado's comfort.  
"…you." Mikado whispered, his face flaming.  
Izaya smiled leaning towards the boy even more so that he could whisper in his ear.  
"I'm glad, Mikado." He purred, his breath hot against the boy's face.  
Mikado closed his eyes trying to regain control of himself, he was so turned on; by Izaya, by his scent, by the entire situation. He just hoped Izaya wouldn't notice the bulge in his trousers.  
Izaya had though, so he decided to take pity on the boy, and make his leave. Mikado could take care of his little problem once the raven left. He got up and turned to the younger boy.  
"I have to go, I'll find you later Mika-chan."  
The blue eyed teen was a little taken aback at the sudden change in Izaya's attitude, but he didn't say as much, matter fact, he was kind of grateful. He gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Izaya, lying back against the wall once he'd left. He started trailing his hand lightly over his clothed erection, letting out a small groan at the much needed contact; he began to unbuckle his belt.

Izaya chuckled from behind the half closed door at how gullible Mikado was; he watched as the boy touched himself roughly, letting out shameless moans along with Izaya's name.

***Later that day* **

Izaya walked into the library as a last resort to find Mikado. He told the boy he'd find him later after the incident on the roof, but so far he couldn't seem, to find him anywhere. So there he was, in an empty library, searching for the blue eyed boy. He took a corner and what he saw was almost too cute for words. Mikado was fast asleep at one of the large desks, books scattered around him, the dim light pouring through the stained glass window, there was no noise apart from the sound of rain hitting glass. He moved closer to the boy, leaned over him not resisting his desire to touch him in the least, he trailed his fingers or the boys parted lips, dipping on in his mouth, and running it over the boy's front teeth, his other hand fingering the Mikado's soft locks. He was so caught up in touching the raven that he was slightly taken aback when a tongue slid over his fingers, his mouth closing around them, sucking lightly. He checked to see if the boy was awake, but he was breathing evenly, eyes closed, removing his fingers from Mikado's hot cavern, he shook him lightly to wake him up.

Mikado opened his cyan eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep, when they landed on Ruby ones.  
"Mika-chan, what were you dreaming of?"  
The smaller boy thought back to his dream that was slowly fading from his memory, he remembered a body, he was on his knees, licking, sucking, and suddenly he smelled Izaya, his presence made known just before his voice was heard "Suck, Mikado…."  
Mikado blushed to his ears, replying with a simple 'don't remember' was too quickly.  
Izaya smirked having a pretty good idea what Mikado was dreaming of.  
"Mika-chan, are you lying to me?" the larger teen faked hurt, clutching his hand to his chest.  
"N-No!"  
"Mika-chan you ca tell me, were you dreaming of me?" Izaya pressed.  
"Maybe.." the raven mumbled in defeat,  
"What was I doing?" He asked, genuinely curious.  
At this Mikado shook his head frantically and clamped his mouth shut.  
"Very well then…" Izaya said disappointedly.  
The larger male took a step closer to Mikado, the other taking a step back effectively trapping himself between Izaya and the desk. The raven lifted up a hand to lightly trail over Mikado's collarbone, bringing his lips closer to his neck, giving an experimental lick, asking for permission; the boy didn't resist, so he took it as a sign to continue; lightly sucking on the smaller teen's neck, exploring his body with his hands, Mikado shuddered, leaning his weight on the edge of the desk so that his knees didn't give out on him. Seeing this, Izaya slipped his hands down Mikado's body, brushing over a hardened nipple, down over his waist, to his delicate hipbones, lightly fondling the boy's round ass, before finally leaning down to lift Mikado so that he was sitting on the desk; Izaya between his legs, holding on to the other's knees. He pulled the blue eyed boy closer so that their bodies were flush against each other; Izaya lifted his hand to cup Mikado's face, bringing his lips t crush against his own.

Mikado leaned into the kiss, all the while thinking if Izaya-kun knew it was his first kiss. He was eager to open his mouth and let the boy of his affections in, Izaya explored every inch of Mikado's mouth with his tongue, his dominance flaring.  
When they finally broke apart for air, they stared at each other with lust-filled eyes, Izaya brushed the tips of his fingers lightly over the side of Mikado's face, grabbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
"I want to fuck you, Mikado." He said earnestly, his voice lower than before.  
The words sent a jolt of pure need straight to Mikado's cock.  
"Do you want me to make you feel good?" Izaya asked, moving his hand so that it was gripping the younger boy's length through his trousers. Mikado moaned loudly at the touch, no one had ever touched him there before, it was so much better than his own hand,  
"Yes, Izaya-kun."  
"Beg for it." He demanded while unbuckling the boy's belt, teasingly slipping a finger in his trousers to slide it along the hard length.  
"P-Please." Mikado whimpered.  
"You can do better than that Mika-chan." Izaya teased him with a smirk on his lips, all the while inching down Mikado's boxers to free his cock.  
"Please, Izaya-sama, fuck me!" the boy almost screamed.  
"As you wish, Mikado."  
Izaya pulled the boy's trousers completely off, made quick work of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest. Mikado's legs were gloriously spread to reveal an impressive length for someone his size.  
Eyes still on his prey, Izaya reached up to slip off his tie when he got an idea, he walked over to the boy grasping his two hands between his own, and proceeded to bind them with his tie so that he couldn't touch himself.  
Once satisfied the knot was binding but not restricting the boy's blood flow he resumed taking off his clothes, slipping off his shirt, slowly easing down the sipper of his pants. He pulled down his trousers and boxers at the same time letting them pool at his feet before stepping out of them. Revealing his much larger cock to his lover, he grinned at the look of want that was plastered on Mikado's features. The raven's eyes were glued on Izaya's sex with unconcealed lust, Izaya slid his hand down to grip his thick cock, stroking slowly up and down his eyes never leaving Mikado, his face was flushed, eyes glazed over with lust, and his legs were spread out for him wantonly, his own erection standing proud.

Izaya moved towards the boy, pressing their erections together he wrapped his hand around both of them and gave a small squeeze, Mikado bucked into his hand, moaning shamelessly, needing more of his touch.  
"Suck." Izaya demanded lifting three fingers in front of Mikado's mouth.  
He opened his mouth slightly, not sure of the reason he had to do this.  
"Wider, Mikado-kun." The raven pressed.  
Izaya slid his fingers into the boy's open mouth, coating them in saliva, when he took them out they were drenched. Izaya leaned the boy even further back on the desk, prodding at his entrance with one long finger earning a gasp from the boy underneath him.  
"This will hurt a bit, but I'll make it feel good, I promise."

He slid in a second finger, pushing them in and out of Mikado's ass, making small scissoring motions until he was stretched enough to get a third finger in. Mikado gasped in pain as the third finger invaded his hole, Izaya took the boy's cock in his mouth while still fingering him to distract him from the pain.  
"Ahhh…uh I- Izu-chan"  
Mikado moaned loudly, unused to so much stimulation, he bucked his hips into Izaya's mouth nearly chocking him.  
"I'm close, Izaya..ahh"  
"Not yet Mika-chan" Izaya said when he removed the boy's cock from his mouth, Mikado whined in protest, desperate for his release.  
Removing the fingers from his entrance, the larger boy positioned himself so that the head of his cock was prodding at the other boy's hole, he slid in slowly, one inch at a time, kissing the boy to distract him from the pain yet again. Once he was fully sheathed inside Mikado's tight heat, he waited for Mikado to adjust to being filled with his cock.  
"Move.." he urged him after a while, bucking his hips against the other boy. Izaya wasted no time in fucking the boy senseless, he eased out and slammed back in, he wasn't gentle, he saw how rough Mikado liked it when he was touching himself. He was relentless when thrusting his thick shaft inside Mikado's tight ass.  
"Do you like your ass full of cock Mika-chan?"  
"Ahh.. yes Izaya! Fuck me.. harder!" Mikado was a moaning mess, and Izaya hadn't even hit his prostate yet, he moved Mikado's legs over his shoulders so that he could go deeper, aiming for Mikado's sweet spot.  
Mikado saw white, screaming as Izaya hit a certain spot within him.  
"Ahhh… Izaya there! Hit there again! Nghh…"  
Izaya grinned, he sped up, thrusting harder, aiming for the same spot over and over, making the boy beneath him writhe with pleasure, all the while screaming his name.  
"Izaya… uhhh… I'm gonna come.. Izaya!" he screamed releasing his hot semen all over their stomachs, still being fucked throughout his orgasm .  
Izaya was close, a little longer, still hitting Mikado's abused prostate, his thrusts became irregular, desperate for his release, he came inside Mikado, riding out his orgasm until he collapsed on top of the smaller boy, spent.

As soon as their breathing slowed down Izaya slid out of Mikado's entrance, hit hot cum dripping out of him onto the table. The larger teen pulled Mikado against his chest, lightly kissing his lips.  
"Izu-chan, I really… like you." Mikado mumbled against his lovers chest.  
"I like you a lot too Mika-chan, will you stay with me tonight?"  
"yeah." Mikado said while trying to stifle a yawn.  
"Izaya-kun?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We had sex in the school library…"  
They both burst out laughing at the cliché, happy that neither one regretted a single thing.


End file.
